Rome Under the Full Moon
by Ekhee
Summary: Ezio has only been in Rome for a few days, and he is already confronted to the Sect of the Wolves. Suspecting them to collaborate with the Borgias to direct the people into the arms of the Pope, Ezio sets off to investigate. He never expected the Followers of Romulus, supposed to be charlatans, to punish him for his audacity... Warning: intense violence.
1. Rome

_Welcome to my very first Assassin's Creed fanfiction._

_Actually, this fanfic was originally written in french, which is my first language. I decided to translate it to reach a larger public. But keep in mind that English is not my first language and that there probably will be mistakes related to the translation. If some people are interested, the french version of this fanfic will always be one chapter ahead of this one._

_I adore Ezio and I love Brotherhood. Those who have played it will know the scene depicted in the beginning._

_I am aware that I was not the first to come up with the concept. By no means I intended to steal their idea. I simply wanted to make up my own story. I won't spoil anything but you will figure it out as you go along._

_If anyone is wondering, the two main characters of this fanfiction will be Ezio and Claudia (but definetly not as a pairing XS) I find their sibling rivalry hilarious and I love how they showed the evolution of their relashionship during Brotherhood. At first Ezio doesn't trust her and he wants to keep her from danger but he ends up realising her potential and initiates her to the Assassins._

_Throughout this story, their bond will be teste to the limit._

_This fanfiction is rated a strict M because there WILL be violent scenes. If you don't like that kind of thing, I suggest you skip to another story._

_I always read my reviews and I really appreciate them. I also appreciate constructive criticism (and if some people can point out my mistakes, I'd appreciate it). Flames will be ignored._

_Enjoy!_

**Chapter I: Rome**

It was early January 1500 in Rome. The afternoon was reaching its conclusion and the sun embraced the horizon. Its last rays filtered through the old ruins' columns. The air cooled and a winter wind blew, making the white cape of the Assassin flutter.

Having just arrived, Ezio could only marvel at the beauty of the legendary city, so rich in history. Soon, the fall of the Borgias would be a part of it. And finally, he would get a well deserved rest.

After recovering that strange coded letter from the Borgia courier, he proceeded to bring it back to Machiavelli. But he did so without haste.

He had fought all his life, maintained under constant pressure as much by his enemies than by his allies (and maybe a bit by himself) since the age of 17. He had been so engrossed in his quest for revenge that he had almost forgotten he still had a sister and a mother. He felt bad about letting Claudia on her own in a place she hated for so long. Not to mention with their mother, who was only but a shadow of the strong and proud matriarch she once was. All he did, he did it to protect them, but it hadn't been enough. He had tough he did them a favour by telling them to flee to Firenze after the attack of the villa. Claudia had longed to return to her home for twenty years. Yet she didn't seem very optimistic about going back when he ordered it. Ezio only understood when it was too late; it was not so much to see Firenze again that she wanted. She wanted them to become a family again. But so many years had passed…

Now in his forties, wrinkles had made their appearance on his forehead, and crow's feet had manifested at the corner of his eyes. He now had this mature look, wiser and more careful than he used to be but still with his proud bearing, full of confidence. His aging, far from tarnishing his appeal, made him even more attractive in the eyes of some.

The change had been more subtle than that. He still was healthy, with great strength, acquired from his many battles. But he felt it deep within his bones more and more everyday. He was less versatile, less quick and recovered more slowly than before even though it was so progressive that people hardly noticed. At night, he came back drained of his energy, and the next morning, he woke up with pain in his back, shoulder or wrist. Ezio didn't like to admit it, not even to himself, but he wasn't getting younger. The many injuries he had received during his long career as an Assassin had accelerated his aging. Soon, he would have to retire.

And then maybe… Maybe he could think about marrying and having children. He was already old to be having kids. His own father was already married with the woman of his life, with four children at twenty seven. He doubted he would ever find a woman that could take late Cristina's place in his heart. When he had left Firenze, Ezio had locked his heart away, saving it for her. But fate had taken her away, leaving nothing but an empty and impenetrable space in his heart where love should have been. Was he doomed to be alone? To be nothing but an Assassin until the last second of his life, without ever having had the chance to be a simple man?

Ezio sighed. He had barely reached Monteriggioni, proud of his victory, that everyone had begun criticizing him because he had spared Rodrigo Borgia. The sudden and savage attack of Cesare had left him no time for rest. That cursed day cost him the precious Armor of Altair, his weapons and much worse, the Apple of Eden and the life of his poor uncle Mario. Many innocent lives had been lost. He felt tired. Tired of always fighting, tired of all the pressure and even more tired of having everything he held dear being mercilessly taken away from him.

I hope _madre_ and Claudia are alright, Ezio thought.

Claudia was as stubborn as he was. He still remembered they had spent their childhood bickering, reconcile, then bickering again. Their mother often told them that the reason why they fought so much was because they were so similar. While Federico was the laid-back, relaxed type and Petruccio as gentle as a lamb, Ezio and Claudia had both inherited a strong personality, a fiery temper and a hot head. Inevitably, sparks flew whenever they came across each other. But of course, as any good big brother, Ezio became very protective of his sister. He would never forgive himself, should something happen to her, or to their mother. He hoped with all his heart that Claudia hadn't disobeyed and that she really went to seek refuge in Firenze.

He kept moving forward until he passed through and old arch, probably the fallen gate of an ancient temple.

Suddenly, a beastly howl tore trough the silence of the night making him jump in surprise. His hand instinctively fell on his sword's handle. He turned around, investigating the strange noise with his piercing gaze, looking out for danger. His sharp senses warned him of the presence of multiple enemies. They already had him surrounded… He was hearing them move, walk, breathe but he couldn't see them. And he was not able to determine exactly how any opponents he was confronted with. Behind the old columns and walls from the Antiquity, he heard steps all round him. He even felt them quickly pass by behind his back, dangerously close but no mater how many times he turned around to catch a glimpse, he simply couldn't see them. They will show up soon enough, he thought.

He distinctly heard the first reckless bandit fall from above behind him and charge him, a dagger in firm hold in each hand. Ezio turned around, drawing his sword ready to parry the attack. His opponent, growling furiously, targeted his throat. Ezio easily anticipated his move and used his momentum to deflect the blow and throw him to the ground. He wasted no time in stabbing him between the shoulders. The man died with a sinister growl.

In a split second, Ezio found himself being trapped by a dozen of these men, all clothed in the same grotesque fashion. Worn boots and clothes, grime all over their body, neglected beards and a strange wolf skin thrown on their shoulder with the animals head as worn as a hood. They growled and howled, brandishing their daggers as a wolf would show its fangs.

The Assassins did not let himself be intimidated by their noise and their dramatic gestures. He knew most of it was bluff to scare their victims off. Why else would they wear a wolf's skin on their head?

Even though outnumbered, Ezio fought them without breaking a sweat. They all charged one after the other. Their method was chaotic devoid of strategy. Disorganised. Obviously, they were not very experienced fighters. Some looked like they barely knew how to handle a weapon. He still gave them the credit for playing their role to the end. When his blade found its way between their ribs, they crumbled with an animal-like whine. Very theatrical.

A few minutes and the massacre was over and the strange men were all annihilated. Ezio sheathed his weapon, breathing steady and without a scratch.

Just who were these men? Why had they attacked him? Were they mere bandits hunting for florins? Right after he had recovered that letter… Hysterical coincidence, indeed. Maybe Machiavelli will be able to tell me more about them, the Assassin thought.

Ezio permitted himself to loot some throwing knives and florins from the dead bodies. On closer look, he saw that most of them were very young. Too young for living a life of killing and stealing; a life or crime. The Assassin sighed with irony, thinking it was exactly the kind of life he had, though it hadn't been his choice.

Where did they come from if they managed to surround me without my notice, he wondered. How could they do it so quickly?

He didn't need to look long. On his right, down a couple of stairs, he saw a sewer-like secret passage, decorated with a wolf's skull. Couldn't be more obvious. Determined to get answers, Ezio forced the passage open with a kick and let himself fall into the darkness of the roman underground.

He landed in the lower levels of an old roman palace. The Golden House of Nero. The place was cold and dark safe for a few torches hanging from the wall, providing a faint orange glow, proof that the place was inhabited. The light uncovered surprisingly high walls, broken statues and a small pool at the center of the room, in which four stone faces built directly in the columns spit water. The ground was littered with dust and debris. If this place was their lair, where were they hiding? Had he killed them all? Somehow, Ezio doubted it.

He searched the walls and floor with his piercing gaze, looking for a clue. He relied on his sixth sense. His eyes fell on a faint grey glow coming from the bottom of the pool. Could there be a secret passage?

The stone faces spit water in the pool non stop, yet it never overflowed. The water surely must pour out somewhere. A crevice of some sort.

Ezio squatted on the edge of the pool. He caught glimpse of a crack at the bottom, small enough to let the water sink through without having a visible repercussion on the surface of the water, but big enough not to let the pool overflow. There had to be a level below this one.

The Assassin took hold of a big stone, raised it high above his head and threw it with all his might at the bottom of the pool. It gave out without further resistance. In a loud crashing noise, the ground was smashed, the large mass of water, and quantities of debris falling with it. Ezio carefully took a few steps back. And waited.

A few seconds passed and then he heard the stone fall into the water, several meters below. Carefully moving closer to see down the huge hole he had created, he saw, twenty meters or so, on the lower grounds, another pool, much larger and filled with black water that had swallowed all the wreckage.

If there was still someone within those ruins, they had heard him for sure. But Ezio was not trying to be discreet. He wanted to find out just what these bandits' intentions were and if they represented a serious threat to Rome and its people.

After making sure there was no danger waiting for him down there, Ezio graciously dived into the void. He climbed out of the dark pool as soon as he resurfaced, never letting himself become vulnerable for very long. He was still alone. But the smell of burning wood caught his attention. Someone must be close by. The Assassin caught glimpse of a red glow at the far end of a hall. He even heard voices, or rather, familiar growls and howls.

I got you, Ezio thought, smiling inwardly.

Over there, spread around a great fire at the center of what must have been a throne room, about twenty of these wolf-men executed what looked like a frantic, noisy, dance. Behind the bright ribbons of flame, Ezio saw a man step forward and speak with a booming voice.

- Followers of Romulus! Tonight, the will of the Wolf will be accomplished!

Ezio saw from the corner of his eye, another man approach, dragging a real wolf by a chain. The poor creature was emaciated, wounded and foam was dripping from its mouth. It growled furiously, pulling at its bonds, snapping its jaws at all those who ventured too close, but it simply didn't have the strength to attack after being starved for so long. The Assassin didn't know what they intended to do with it, but he promised himself he would put an end to the animal's suffering once he would be done dealing with these strange men.

The beast was dragged before the man who had spoken, the guru. He pulled out a bone dagger from his sleeve with a satisfied look on his face. He sunk the sharp tip in the wolf's chest. It collapsed on the floor, whining in pain, but Ezio could still see it breathe. The disciples yelled in triumph.

The Assassin wrinkled his nose in disgust. What were they hoping to accomplish by killing an agonising wolf? The guru had mentioned Romulus. Where they some kind of fanatics? What ever were their motivations, they were probably dangerous, even more so if they were allied with the Borgias. He had to find out, and eliminate them if he had to.

The dark ritual went on for a moment. The yelling and growling went on at the rhythm of the weakening wolf's breathing.

Then the guru raised his hand and all noise abruptly stopped. Ezio's instincts immediately warned him that something was wrong. He felt the hair on the back of his neck stand on end.

- My brothers, we are not alone, tonight. They told us he would come. The demon clad in white. The very demon that has haunted Italia for twenty years. He is here. Among us.

Before Ezio had a chance to react, all stares turned to him. The Assassin hid his surprise and braced himself for a general fight. Instead, long seconds of silence passed and no one made a move.

- Our master, Cesare Borgia, had announced your arrival in Rome. He asked us to welcome you as it should, the guru declared.

Ezio stepped forward, knowing it was now useless to try to hide. Yet, he took care to keep the way clear behind him, should he evacuate at all speed.

- Who are you, he asked without a trace of fear or arrogance. If there was a way to avoid a bloodbath, he would choose that option. What do you have to gain from serving the Borgias? By bringing this city even closed to ruin?

- We work for them because the pay is good and they let us continue our activities. That is all. There is no other reason.

- What you risk by working for them represents more than what you have to gain, he warned.

- You threaten us, the masters said, as if he couldn't believe a man alone against them all could show such temerity.

- The Borgias are merely using you. They don't care if you live or die. I came here to put an end to their tyranny and give this city its soul back. And nothing will stand in my way. I saw how your disciples fight. You don't stand a chance against the Assassins. And you will never stop the people's march for justice

A wave of disgruntled grunts elevated from the Adepts. Ezio sensed they were holding back not to tear him apart. The guru visibly had great power over them, for no one dared to make a step forward.

- I will only ask you once: cease all cooperation with the Borgias and no one will have to die tonight. Put an end to this alliance. You have nothing to gain that is worth it, I say. If you refuse to listen to reason, I will have no choice but to eliminate you all.

- The guru seemed truly upset but he hid it by replacing his frown with an evil smile.

- You really are brave for coming here to dictate us your conditions, alone against my disciples. Or losing your family really has driven you insane.

He smiled with satisfaction at seeing the other man's jaws tighten. He hid his anger well, though. He obviously had learned to control his temper and keep a straight neutral expression all the time. He definitely faced a man with many years of experience to his case. There was another moment of silence.

- What is your answer, asked Ezio.

- I am afraid you underestimate us, _signore_, the guru declared. The Borgias' pay is only what allows us to continue our activities. We have no allegiance. It's simple exchange of favours. After all, the Adepts know this city like no other.

Ezio tensed when he saw all the wolf-men unsheathe their daggers. He pulled his own sword out, taking a few steps back. The easy way didn't really work it seemed. As inexperienced his opponents must be, it didn't change the fact that he was outnumbered and fighting on a ground they knew much better that he did. Their lack of strategy made them extremely difficult to anticipate.

The smile of the guru widened, showing uneven and rotten teeth.

- You shouldn't have interfered with our business, _Assassino_. Those who interfere with Romulus' will must pay.

For some reason, Ezio felt that his last words were meant as much for him than for his disciples. He instantly noticed the wolf-men change their behaviour. They sheathed their daggers and suddenly, as if an inaudible signal passed among them, they all threw themselves at him at the same time!

Ezio got somehow taken aback to see a dew dozen of them charge him like a pack of hungry wolves. He recovered quickly and began cutting them down one after the other. The adepts didn't even seem to try to kill him or even injure him. Instead, the tried to grab him, his ankle, his arm, his neck, his shoulder, anything they could possibly reach. Ezio cut down their dirty hands as soon as they were in range.

However, the numerous Followers, shoving each other to reach him, managed to get dangerously close to him. Ezio didn't remember seeing so many of them when he had interrupted their ritual. Every time he killed one, another immediately took his place. Slowly but surely, the wolf-men surrounded him and they eventually got too close to him for the Assassin to be able to use his sword properly. Ezio then opted for his Hidden Blade.

He didn't even have the time to make them spring out in action. An arm took hold of his neck in a headlock. Instinctively, Ezio's hands went to his throat to try and break free. The others took the opportunity to grab his arms and legs, immobilising him. The Assassin tried to struggle, to kick, and shake them off but to no avail. Pushed and pulled from every side, he eventually lost his balance and found himself being tackled to the ground, his chin on the cold stone floor. He was crushed under the weight of the men holding him.

Ezio tried to release his Hidden Blade, hoping to strike someone and get an opportunity to flee but he wasn't so lucky. Instead, one of the Followers hit him hard behind the head with his boot and his skull contacted painfully with the ground, emitting a loud crack. His ears ringing, Ezio stopped moving. He felt someone pull his hood down and saw an old rusty dagger being placed right below his nose while a veil of blood sunk in his eyes and mouth from his injury. An intimidating silence followed the chaotic noise of the brawl. Ezio raised his eyes to the guru, who had observed the scene without moving from his spot behind the fire.

The Assassin showed no fear, but he knew he was in a very delicate situation. He watched carefully for any possibility to break free and run. He then saw the master of the Followers of Romulus make his way towards him, holding the still warm heart of the wolf they had just killed between his fingers. Ezio kept his eyes locked to him, trying to fathom his intentions.

- _Templa peccandi de Romulo ad unam polluant ritus poenam dabis. Te aeternum errant inter hominem et jumentum, et luna plena, et sicut prae sanguine epulata tueri. Pateris, et ossa tua liberabit vos conteram saigneras. Tuum est aeternum supplicium. Romulus et voluntas fiat._

The guru squeezed the still warm heart between his fingers and the blood poured on his head, staining his hair, sinking into his eyes and mouth, like a morbid baptizing. A collective howl reverberated amongst the adepts. Ezio tried to wriggle himself free again but in vain. An uncontrollable shivering took hold of him upon hearing the strange spell.

The man made a head gesture to his Followers and all the adepts released him. They even stepped back to allow him room to get up. The Assassin straightened himself slowly, as a wave of nausea overcame him. No one made a gesture to stop him from leaving. The guru still watched him with his evil smile.

Ezio pondered whether or not he should eliminate him but decided he was in no state to fight. Discreetly, he pulled out a smoke bomb and threw it to the ground, filling the room with teargas. The Assassin lost no time to run to where he came from.

The guru watched him leave, his grin never leaving him.

- You can't run from your fate, Assassin.

Ezio's pace was slow, clumsy and shaky. He tried to speed up but his vision blurred. He kept moving forward, looking for an exit. He once again relied on his Gift. He circled in the maze for what seemed like hours until he finally found a door emitting a dull grey glow. He hoisted himself up with some effort up the stairs behind it and finally saw the sparkle of the stars and the light of the moon. He then ran away putting as much distance between him and the Halls of Nero as he could.

0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

Translation from Latin: _For violating one of Romulus' sanctuaries and for desecrating one of his sacred rituals, you shall be punished. You will forever wander between man and beast when the moon is full, feeding on the blood of the innocents you swore to protect. You shall suffer, you shall bleed and your bones will break. Your torment will be eternal. Such is Romulus' will. _

Hope you liked it! Next chapter should be up soon.


	2. Brother and sister

_Hello again my friends. Here is the next chapter. This one is a transition between the scenes of the first chapter to the main plot. There is not a lot of action in this one but there's a good reason for that. I love stories who take the time to create a context, explain the character's thoughts and motivations. Since there was little to no context in the last chapter (someone who didn't play the game would have been lost) this one will introduce the atmosphere in which the whole story will take place. A story feels much deeper when there's emotion in it, but it must not take over the actual plot. It wont happen, be assured._

_I would love to know your opinion about my take on Ezio's personnality and his complicated relashionship with Claudia. There is a lot of unsaid things about them, especially in Brotherhood. _

_Also, just a reminder: this story is not a romance story. There will be no pairings. I much prefer to focus on friendship._

**Chapter II: Brother and sister**

Ezio wasted no time in going to the nearest stable to rent a horse. The owner gave him the reins, barely concealing his uneasiness to see him covered in dried blood. Ezio assured him it was only his head injury, hoping he would not raise questions. The squire said nothing. Ezio then went as fast as possible at the meeting point set by Machiavelli.

The journey was relatively quiet. At this late hour, the populace had taken refuge in their homes. The only ones remaining on the streets were beggars, drunkards and a few archers patrolling the rooftops. He stopped on the road near a damaged aqueduct, where dropped a cascade of pure water he used to clean his hair and face as best as he could. It was not perfect, but it would have to do for the moment. He would just have to be careful not to attract attention, especially the guards'.

Ezio began to think about his strange experience with these bandits disguised as wolves. He was not born yesterday. With the hectic life he had, he had seen and experienced a lot of strange situations. Creeping through the various layers of the society, high and low, he had the opportunity to experience all the quirkiness and the inconsistency of the human spirit. How people could believe in anything without having any evidence.  
His instinct told him that most of these adepts were just blindly following the teachings of the guru, and only he and the highest ranking were really aware of the allegiances of their sect. Little importance to them, he thought. They will only obey to what they were told was the will of the Wolf and Romulus.

Machiavelli could probably enlighten me about the true nature of these Followers, he thought. It was probably no coincidence that they had attacked him just after he had obtained the letter.

Ezio found Machiavelli on the outskirts of the city, not far from a barricaded shop. The writer immediately noticed the blood stains on his clothes and the wound on his forehead. It had started to let out a stream of blood again.

- _Dio mio_, Ezio, what happened to you, he asked with his usual scrutinizing gaze.

Ezio dismounted his horse and handed the letter to Machiavelli.

- Shortly after I retrieved the letter, I was attacked by bandits disguised as wolves.

- The Followers of Romulus. These heathens have been terrorizing the city for several months. All this to bring the people back into the fold of the Church.

- Very clever, Ezio commented.

- Indeed. The Borgias are colluding with them. But I cannot prove it. That is why this letter is so important.

The philosopher opened it and wrinkled his nose when he saw an incomprehensible string of numbers without apparent order.

- _Cazzo_! Another one of those codes. We should have been able to read it, he said, handing the letter to Ezio. They use a code to communicate. Without the code, it's unreadable.

- Logic is not always the only way to win a war, Ezio replied to calm his sour mood. If we have allies in this city, I have to meet them.  
The writer nodded.

- Follow me.

Ezio obeyed. The two men walked some time in silence, each one deep in their thoughts. Machiavelli then suddenly interrupted the silence.

- How could you be so seriously injured by simple fanatics? I expected more of you, Ezio.

- I eliminated those who attacked me but I wanted to know where they came from and what their motivations were, Ezio explained, ignoring the derogatory comment. I was spotted as I spied one of their rituals. The strangest thing is that they have not even tried to kill me. But I still picked this injury as a welcome. Their leader only pronounced some sort of incantation in Latin and they let me go.

- That is very strange, thought Machiavelli. But an injury like this one cannot have bled this much.

- They have shed the blood of a wolf they had killed. All this blood is not mine.

Machiavelli was somewhat surprised at the detachment with which the Assassin told the story of his misadventure. He knew Ezio was not at all superstitious. He was obviously not worried about what had happened to him while others would have been convinced to have been cursed and would have rushed to a priest. He did not see himself a reason to worry. The Followers of Romulus were the dogs of the Borgias. They were not what could be considered credible.

Arrived at destination, the writer changed the subject. They stopped at a small stone monument on which Ezio saw a manhole behind a narrow gate.

- We take these tunnels to move through the city, avoiding guards, Machiavelli said, opening the gate. But know that most of the entries are destroyed. Through these tunnels, we can move quickly. And unopposed.

He opened the gate and rushed into the tunnel. Ezio followed him without saying a word. After a moment moving in the dark and humidity, Machiavelli reached another gate and opened it to step into the light. Ezio imitated him.

The two men found themselves in a stone building, almost devoid of furniture but well lit by large chandeliers hanging from a relatively high ceiling. The Assassin examined the place with a quick glance, but his business was interrupted by a great man coated in a complex armor who greeted them with a smile. Ezio took care to return it.

- _Felice di vederti_, he spoke to Niccolo. Ah, _ser _Ezio, he said, turning to the Assassin, it is a pleasure. Fabio Orsini, at your service. My cousin, Barolomeo d'Alviano has often spoken of you.

- A great warrior, Ezio replied.

- Fabio allows us to use an abandoned building on Tiber Island, Machiavelli intervened.

- Of course, this is less comfortable than your Tuscany villa, but ...

- This will be perfect, Ezio assured.

- _Bene_. Well, I have to return to the path of Romagna. My men still obey Cesare, but soon we will be free again.

The _condottiero_ bowed respectfully and left. Machiavelli turned to Ezio.

- And now, Ezio, we are going to have to plan our attack against the Borgias.

- Oh! I think you're going a little fast, the Assassin stopped him. Do you know, for example, where the Borgias have taken Caterina Sforza? Do you also ignore that the Borgias are in possession of the Apple of Eden?

- How could we lose it, the writer exclaimed

- I see. You do not know what we're up against. Do we have at least a support network?

From the beginning of his life as an Assassin, Ezio had the opportunity to realize that what was considered by many to be the scum of society actually proved to be sincere and helpful loyal allies. Paola, a courtesan, had sheltered his sister and his poor mother after the tragedy that had torn their family. Mario's mercenaries had helped him to train to become the skilled fighter he was today. And the thieves of Venice had allowed him to unveil the heinous conspiracy of the Templars. Criminals, whores and dogs of war were invaluable allies. To befriend them had been profitable; vital to his quest for revenge. The best way to stifle the Borgia threat was to establish a network of informants throughout the city.

- Not really. Our mercenaries are waging a desperate battle against the French allies of Cesare. We infiltrated a brothel frequented by cardinals and other influential personalities of the city. But the owner is an idiot who prefers whoring over supporting our cause.

- And the thieves of the city. Do they not have a Guild?

- Yes, but unfortunately, they refuse to talk to us. I do not know why.

Ezio did not need to hear more. He turned and walked toward the exit.

- And where do you think you are going?

- I'm going to make some friends.

Ezio decided to start with the mercenaries. They would certainly be more inclined to talk - and to accept help. And he knew that Bartolomeo was leading them. He would have no difficulty in convincing him to help.

It took him a while to find the barracks. Rome was large and he did not yet know his way around very well. But he knew he was in the right place when he saw French soldiers charging the walls of the barracks. For now, the opponents seemed to fight on equal terms.  
Ezio entered the barracks by the back door and nobody tried to stop him.

He had the pleasure of seeing Bartolomeo, who even granted him the honor of introducing him to his wife. Frankly, Ezio almost expected to see a plump and vociferous woman as was her husband. Instead, he saw a beautiful and graceful young woman with an intelligent look in her eyes. He immediately liked what he saw.

Bartolomeo seemed confident that all was well on his side, but Ezio was not convinced. They were overwhelmed by numbers and resources. Ezio and him eventually launched an attack on one of the Borgia towers near the barracks. The captain tried to flee but Ezio caught him and his blade found its target without difficulty. Their ennemies immediately retreated after this.

It would strengthen the position of mercenaries allow them to recruit more men. Ezio offered to renovate the barracks. He hired an architect to oversee the construction. By becoming the owner, Ezio ensured a steady income. As he had done before at Monteriggioni. He left the supervision of renovations in the hands of Bartolomeo and asked him to keep an eye on Cesare and his French allies in return for his help. He then went after the Thieves Guild of Rome.

He was surprised to see another old acquaintance. The mysterious Volpe. The Thieves of Rome were also struggling with a rival gang, the Cento Occhi, who were taking orders from the Borgias. Ezio promised to help and renovate their guild by disguising it as a tavern. In exchange, he ordered La Volpe to investigate the Apple of Eden. And thus, another alliance was forged.

Finally, Ezio went to the Rosa in Fiore, to meet with the courtesans. The most popular brothel in Rome, however, was in poor condition. The building was dirty, run down, neglected for an obviously long time. This was also the case for many infrastructures of Rome. He knocked on the door and was greeted by a young busty girl who threw a seductive smile at him. When Ezio asked to see the owner of the property, she suddenly became very cold.  
He learned that Madonna Solari had been kidnapped by slave traders and that they demanded a ransom for her release. Since Ezio needed the help of courtesans, he managed to steal the sufficient amount of money to passers-by and went to meet the slave traders to negociate the woman's release. Unfortunately, they killed her and tried to do the same to him. Moments later, the corpses of the bandits sunk at the bottom of the Tiber.  
The death of the madonna got him stuck with a serious problem. After hearing of her death, the courtesans would surely refuse to do business with him. He certainly did not expect what was about to happen.

Upon his return to the Rosa in Fiore, he was surprised to see it immersed in silence. No courtesans dancing sensually on the srteets, no customers coming and going. And no one answered when he knocked on the door. Intrigued, he walked around the building to catch a glimpse of a group of courtesans talking and also, the strangely familiar silhouettes of two women discussing with them, on a terrace overlooking the Tiber. Ezio did not hesitate to climb to reach them. An unusual feeling of nervousness crept in and he could not phatom why.

As he approached, he was surprised to see his mother and his stubborn little sister. They did not notice his presence until he spoke to them.

- Mother, he called not believing his own eyes. Claudia?

Maria Auditore came to meet him with dignity in her posture.

- Ezio! _Ser_ Machiavelli said that we would find you here.

- Why are you in Rome, he interrogated, torn between frustration and anxiety. Is Firenze under attack?

- No, Claudia said. Well, I do not know. We did not go to Florence.

- Why, the Assassin hissed.

- Ezio, we want to help you!

- You would have helped me by going to Florence!

Claudia looked away, annoyed and trying to control her own anger.

- Where is Madonna Solari, inquired one of courtesans, unknowingly defusing the incoming conflict.

- She's dead, Ezio admitted.

- _Merda_!

- But what are we going to do, asked another courtesan.

- Are we going to close?

- Certainly not, the Assassin stopped them. I need your help.

- _Messere_, intervened the first courtesan. If nobody manages our business, it is inevitable.

- I will do it, Claudia immediately intervened.

Ezio glared at her, but Claudia returned the glare without a trace of fear. Something few were brave enough to do.

- You do not belong here, Claudia.

- I know how to run a business, she persisted, crossing her arms over her chest. I helped Mario for years!

- It is not the same thing, her big brother tried, annoyed for not being able to find a better argument.

- Do you see another alternative, Ezio, the matriach of the Auditore asked.

There was a moment of silence during which brother and sister glared at eachother, neither willing to back down. Finally, Ezio had no other choice but to recognize that his mother was right. As always. Should the Rosa in Fiore close, he would lose a source of information vital to his cause. The only possible way to avoid this was to let his sister take over the brothel. But he did not like the idea of her standing on the frontlines of the rebellion. Brothels were dangerous places. The courtesans were often confronted with violent and unscrupulous men. In addition, he would be lying if he said he found the idea of his younger sister working amongst prostitutes pleasant.

- If you do this, Claudia, you will be on your own, he warned her.

- I have been on my own for twenty years.

Her last words stung him much more than she could have imagined. He had difficulty hiding the wave of guilt that washed over him.

- Fine, he resigned, turning to leave. I intend to renovate the facility. Its condition is deplorable. And I want your courtesans to find Caterina Sforza.

- We will do what we can, Claudia ensured, still angry.

Maria looked at her two children's parting with disappointment. Once again, the stubborness and the pride of these two had collided. She knew deep in her heart just how much Ezio loved Claudia and how Claudia loved her brother and worried for his well being. But as it was often the case with Ezio, the people he loved most were gone early.

About two weeks passed without anyone receiving news from Ezio. Nevertheless, the renovations were underway. Soon, the brothel would be the most luxurious and frivolous in the city and that would undoubtedly attract many powerful men, holding valuable information.

Claudia and her mother were busy overseeing the renovations, training the courtesans and initiate them to their new cause and investigating the disappearance of Caterina Sforza. While Claudia supported the financial aspect and the management of the infrastructure, Maria was trying to guide the courtesans, to gather information and make sure everything was going well and safely. She knew that some courtesans still had ties with the Church and with the Borgias, as was the case of the former hostess, but she needed proof before acting. She knew she could entrust the investigation to her son; if he deigned to show up.

Finally, the Assassin in question resurfaced near the end of the month, in a slightly better mood than last time. He came back to see how the renovations were going, of course. The place was draped in luxurious silk, the smell of perfume floated on the upper floors and rose petals fluttered like confetti. Customers were talking, drinking and dancing with prostitutes with the sound of violin accompanying them. Everything seemed to be going well, in a relaxing, aphrodisiac atmosphere. Ezio looked around, with a satisfied look on his face.

- Welcome to the Rosa in Fiore, Claudia proudly announced upon meeting him at the entrance. As you can see, it has become the most popular place in Rome.

- My investment has not been wasted.

The two discussed the finances for some time. Ezio inquired about the progress of the research for Caterina. But despite the detached tone of the conversation, Maria still felt the tension between the two. She intervened before a conflict could take root.

- Ezio. Every day the Borgias harrass Claudia's girls. I will entrust you with several missions that could surely help.

- I will try to remember, he said, his tone softening. Anything else?

- No ... Claudia replied.

Another moment of silence passed. The brother and sister looked into each other's eyes, as if they were waiting for the other add something. But nothing else was brought.

- In this case, I have to go. Join me at the Tiber Island when you have information about Caterina.

Ezio turned and left the brothel. Claudia looked down and returned to work in her office. Maria exited the brothel to find her son. She did not see him on the roofs or blended in the crowd. She finally spotted him at the back of the Rosa, hands on the railing, his gaze drifiting on the calm waters of the Tiber. Obviously, something bothered him, and Maria knew him too well to need to ask why.

She joined him quietly and waited for him to notice her presence. She saw him jump slightly when he noticed her. He hoped she had not noticed.

- Mother? What are you doing here?

- I could ask you the same thing, she replied with a knowing smile.

The Assassin sighed but refused to open up. Oh, but Maria knew how to get him to talk.

- I know something's bothering you. It is about Claudia, is it not?

Ezio looked down, defeated. By his mother.

- Yes and no. I have had many things to think lately. I am worried about Caterina, I'm worried about you and for the future of this world.

Maria suspected that something had happened between him and Caterina. The Countess of Forli was definitely more than a strategic ally in his eyes. She knew that her son, now forty years old, worried about his own future. He still was not married, had no children and had no serious relashionship in his life. He had probably seen Caterina as the last chance he had to live a family life and to have children of his own. Ezio had always wanted to have children but his hectic and dangerous life had never given him the opportunity. Everything should have been over upon his return to Monteriggioni. He thought that Caterina could bring him the happiness he sought but Maria doubted she ever had sincere feelings for her son. Ezio propably convinced himself he loved her but he really, truly ever loved once in his life. The death of poor Cristina Vespucci had wounded him so deeply that his heart grew hard as a rock and had become impenetrable.

- I think you are worried because you think Claudia is putting herself in danger.

- I wanted you to go to Florence so you would be safe. I do not want you to be involved with this mess.

Maria said nothing for a moment. His son had much to say, if only he stopped keeping it all to himself...

- I know you are still feeling guilty for the death of your brothers and father, Maria said looking up at the stars.

Ezio's throat immediatly contracted. Whenever they spoke of their lost family, he couldn't help it. This scar would never heal completely.

- I would never forgive myself if anything happened to you or Claudia.

- This is bound to happen to all of us sooner of later, my son, Maria said, turning to him. I myself have felt guilty for a long time for not having been able to protect my children. I have long believed to have pushed you into this life of crime and revenge. But I finally realized that things were meant to be this way. Our time will come, for all of us, without exception. And when the time comes, there is nothing we can do about it but accept it. It was Giovanni, Federico and Petruccio's destiny to die that day. It was yours to survive and avenge their death.

Ezio listened carefully, trying to control his emotions.

- I am not getting any younger, either, Maria said. Soon it will be my turn. But I am not afraid because I know that I will join them. You love Claudia and she loves you. You want to protect her but you forget that she is also worried. Everyday, she dreads to learn of your death at the hands of the enemy. She wants to fight at your side to protect you, and if the inevitable happens, she wants to be able to say she has been by your side until the very end.

Ezio was silent for a long time. He had never looked at it that way. That his little sister could be worried about the last brother she had left and that she was trying to protect him. The Assassin was suddenly seized with an irresistible urge to hold his sister in his arms and ask for forgiveness.

- I think you should tell Claudia of your worries. I know she will understand.

- I will try, _madre_, Ezio assured with a hoarse voice. But not right now. I am not ready to face her just yet.

The Assassin looked up at the black sky. He noticed the moon for the first time in ages. Over time, he had stopped seeing light in the dark. He also noticed that the moon was almost full.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

_The next chapter is where the action starts. See you there!_


End file.
